Bringing Back Sector Z
by Jerseygirl795
Summary: The DCFDTL weren't always delightful once they were best team in the Kids Next Door. So how did they get this way and who's been trying to fix the KND's biggest secret? Why does Cree try so hard to stay in the KND after her 13th birthday? And what does the new girl in town living with Father have to do with all of this? Will they in bringing back Sector Z or will they stay delightf
1. Authors Note

A/N Ok so this is a story I've had in mind for a while now but I don't know if anyone will want to read it. It has always bothered me that not only are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane the missing sector Z but also how similar they look to some of the Kids Next Door Operatives. I also hated how Cree never wanted to be decommissioned like there was still something she was trying to finish as a KND operative. This story would be about the DCFDTL and how they became delightfulized. It will also answer the question of why numbuh 1 is bald at such a young age since Numbuh 5 has said it has to do with the Delightful Children. Let me know what you think if I should post the first chapter or not. Im not really good at summaries but let me know about the idea. Also I own only my own character the rest belong to Cartoon Network and the shows creator Mr. Warburton


	2. Prologue going home

**Disclaimer I Don't own Kids Next Door or its characters I only own the plot and my character.**

As I walked up the steps to Fathers mansion I was filled with a sense of dread. Why did I have to finish out my senior year here? Why couldn't I stay with mother at least she doesn't completely hate kids. I hadn't been back to Father's mansion since I turned 13 and was 'decommissioned'. I wasn't going to stick around here to become a Teen Ninja and fight the Kids Next Door. So I moved to England to be with mother. I would have graduated there too if mother hadn't decided she was going on around the world trip. Sighing I ran the bell and prayed that the Delightful Children didn't answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said as the door opened.

"Well Cree if you remember I technically live here." I replied not bothering to look at my old friend walking past her into the mansion.

"You left." She says with hurt in her voice.

"Cree, I just got off a 16 hour flight I'm not in the mood to fight with you over the past. Just let me go to my room. Oh and don't worry I won't get in your way "Teen Ninja" I don't really care what you do." With that I left Cree gasping in the front hall to go lay down.

 **A/N Ok so fanfiction is being special today so I don't actually know if anyone has read my summary or if anyone even wants me to write this fic. Here's the opening of the story I wouldn't really call it a chapter because it's so short but I'm bad at starting stories. Especially figuring out just how much to tell and when to introduce new information. With this chapter I really only wanted to show that my main character and Cree obviously have a past and that it has something to do with father. I promise the next chapter will be longer and you will actually get to know my character.**


	3. Chapter 2 Brittany's Regrets

**Disclaimer I don't own Kids Next Door or any Characters other than Brittany and my plot.**

 **Shout Out to** **101olive4u I wasn't planning on writing a chapter tonight but since you gave me my first ever review I was inspired to write.**

 **A/N Ok so here is the rest of the first chapter it's shorter than what I was planning but I promise the next chapter will be longer. See my authors note at the end of the chapter for more information.0**

As I made the familiar walk to my room I prayed that I wouldn't run into anymore of father's Teen Ninjas or worse the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. I already ran into one old friend I didn't need any more reminders of my failure. Maybe coming here will be a good thing I know Chad is a teenager now so maybe I can convince the new Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door to try to fix what Chad did in his first year of leading the KND.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I reached the door to my room. It was a simple pink door with white flowers on it that mother painted before I was born. I opened the door and was surprised to see everything was exactly as I had left it there was even a pile of clothes still on the floor. As a kid I wasn't exactly know for my cleaning I spent all my time trying to get my brother and my best friend back. My room was your typical girly bedroom I had a white four post bed with a frilly pink canopy, all my furniture was either white or lite pink 'ewwwww'. I was going to have to do some serious redecorating if I was going to stay here all year. I walked over to my desk to put my computer away when an old notebook caught my attention.

PROPERTY OF ASHLEY, BRITTANY, AND CREE KEEP OUT! THIS MEANS YOU!

ESPICALLY STUPID BOYS! (DAVID)

I picked it up to put it away when a picture fell out. It was Ashley, Cree, and I at out cadet training graduation. When we joined the KND we were inseparable but ever since Sector Z failed in their mission against father Cree and I haven't talked. We both blame me for not stopping it. I mean I live in father's mansion, I was right outside the door when the explosion happened. I called back up too late and our best friend and my brother paid the price. The Kids Next Door lost the best team that day but Cree and I lost our best friend. While Cree blames me for that she could never blame me as much as I blame myself everyone seemed to forget that I lost my twin brother in that accident. Back then when people saw the Delightful Children they were reminded of Sector Z when I saw them I was reminded of my best friend and my brother. It was worse for me because I didn't just see them on missions I ran into them at home to I ate dinner with them, watched boring educational videos with them. Back then I spent so much time with the Delightful Children that people worried I was going to be evil like father but really I just wanted to be as close to my brother as possible.

I put the picture back in the note book and slammed down all the picture frames on my desk so I wouldn't have to see what I lost every day. After unpacking the essentials I decided to take a nap before dinner all this traveling was starting to take its toll on me and I would need my energy for dinner when I saw the Delightful Children and father again. As I lay down I thought of my days in the Kids Next Door.

"I promise I'll get you back and take down father if it's the last thing I do" I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

 **A/N Brittany will be seeing the DCFDTL and Father again for the first time in years. There will be a lot of emotions and I may even try and do different points of views when I write it but I'm not sure how it will go yet. I don't normally write from anyone else's point of view than the one I start with. I don't know when I will update again because classes start this week but I will defiantly have an update by Sunday for both this story and my Recess Fanfiction "Memoirs of an Armbruster"**

 **101olive4u: After looking at my notes I may be able to have some 0.2/0.3 in this story. I think it might be interesting to have the brother and the sisters best friend get together but no promises yet.**


End file.
